


Bleak & Sharp

by teh_jules



Series: Bleak & Sharp [1]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Ficlet, Gaslighting, M/M, Sark is a sick bastard, Sex, Slash, mindfucking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sark möchte ihn behalten. Er ist ja nur ein zweitklassiger Reporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak & Sharp

**Bleak & Sharp**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Nun, mein Herz, könntest du aus all dem

Gemetzel etwas Besseres machen?

\--Geier, Margaret Atwood

 

 

 

Es ist eine Entscheidung die er im Stillen getroffen hat. Zuerst, ist es nur eine fixe Idee, etwas dem er nachhängt in stillen Momenten. Etwas das er in Will Tippins Augen sehen kann, wie eine Spiegelung, von der er nichts weiß.

 

Er hat vorher nie solch seltsame Anwandlungen gehabt. Eine Art Gewissen, das ihn verwundbar macht, an Stellen die bereits nicht mehr da sind, die es schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gibt. Er horcht trotzdem. Hört auf Will Tippins Schmerzensschreie und denkt über ein anderes Leben nach.

 

An eines dieser normalen Leben, so wie es Sloane nebenher hat. Ein ruhiges Leben.

 

Manchmal hat er geglaubt das er und Alison dieses Leben führen könnten, doch letzten Endes kann er bereits den Tot an ihr riechen, ein Parfüm das ihr überall hin folgt. Bald wird sie keinen Namen mehr haben, kein eigenes Aussehen mehr. Sie wird verschwinden, wie Wasser.

 

Er hingegen bleibt zurück, ein blinder Fleck. Das Zentrum seines eigenen Universums.

 

Nachts sitzt er grübelnd, reibt sich die Stirn und versucht die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, die ihn nicht loslassen. Bilder wie Rauch.

 

Sie formen sich, wenn er nicht hinsieht, in seinen Augenwinkeln und verschwinden, wenn er hinsieht.

 

Will Tippin, wie er an ein großes schweres Bett aus glänzendem Mahagoni gefesselt ist, wie er schreit – für ihn.

 

Wie Sark hinzu klettert, unter das geißend helle Lacken, das sich verführerisch über die Hüften des anderen Mannes spannen. Er will seine Hände über Tippens Körper gleiten lassen, als wische er Wasser hinfort. Er will sein angstvolles Stöhnen in seinem Schlafzimmer hören, will es in Flaschen füllen und an kalten Wintertagen zum Abendessen trinken.

 

Er will Tippin *dort* haben. Unter sich.

 

Und er beginnt zu verstehen das es nicht nur Tippin ist der abhängig geworden ist und wenn der andere Mann ihn anbettelt, nach mehr, nach noch einem Schuß. Sark weist den Arzt an zu verschwinden und Tippin beobachtet es mit einem leicht weggetretenem Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Gesicht ist schweißnaß und glitzert unter dem Neonlicht.

 

„Was würden Sie für einen Schuß tun, Tippin?“ Sarks Stimme klingt neutral, obwohl er seine Hände nicht davon abhalten kann leicht zu zittern. „Alles?“

 

Tippin fixiert ihn aus blauen Augen und läßt seinen Kopf zurück gleiten. Entblößt seinen Hals wie eine Frau ihre Brüste entblößen würde und Sark atmet härter als er sollte.

 

Sark lehnt sich auf die Armlehnen des Stuhls, lehnt sich so weit vor bis er ihn beinahe berührt und wiederholt seine Frage. Der andere Mann macht ein Geräusch das sich wie Unterwerfung anhört.

 

Tippin ist Chaos. Blutig und abhängig und so voller *Angst* und *Abneigung* und er ist genau das was Sark will. Tippin ist genau das richtige _Material._ Er greift nach der Spritze die auf dem kleinem Metalltisch liegt. Er zieht sie auf. Sark sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie Will sich die Lippen leckt.

 

„Ich gebe ihnen was sie wollen und sie geben mir was ich will.“ Tippin seufzt, als Sark ihm die Nadel unter die Haut schiebt.

 

Man könnte es mit der Herstellung eines Pelzmantels vergleichen und Sark ist bereit dazu seine Hände in Blut zu tauchen für dieses Projekt. Denn er ist ein Mann der die schmutzige Arbeit beinahe genau so sehr genießt wie das Endprodukt.

 

Von da an ist es leicht. Leichter als Sark gedacht hat. Er gibt Sloane eine Menge an Geld, die nicht so hoch gewesen ist, wie er bereit war zu zahlen und eine Stunde später ist er auf dem Weg nach London. Tippin lehnt an seiner Schulter, murmelt manchmal im Schlaf.

 

In seinem Haus wartet ein Team von Ärzten das ihm versichert hat das er sich an nichts mehr erinnern wird, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Sark beginnt bereits eine Geschichte für sie zu spinnen. Er stellt sich vor wie sie sich das erste Mal begegnet sind, was sie sagten, das erste Date, wann sie sich das erste Mal küßten. In einigen Tage wird es echt dadurch das Tippin es glaubt.

 

Niemand wird Tippin vermissen, denkt er und berührt seine Wange mit präziser Zärtlichkeit. Er ist schließlich nur ein kleiner zweitklassiger Reporter.

 

Sark wird Will schließlich alles geben was er haben will und auch ein paar Dinge die er nicht will.

 

Gerade in diesem Moment, als Mr Sark und Will Tippin auf dem Weg nach London sind, lädt ein Mann eine Leiche in einem Fluß ab. Es wird dafür gesorgt werden, das diese Leiche Will Tippins ist.

 

Sark streichelt Tippin abwesend.

 

Und ist sich sicher das niemand etwas besseres aus all dem hätte machen können.

 

.end


End file.
